


Late

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank knows that Newt is not just his.





	

Newt loved Frank, but Frank knew he loved Newt more. Newt had to divide his time between forty animals and presumably around five different sex partners, so Frank did his best to understand. He'd wait patiently on his perch until Newt gave him meat, or a stick. And then he'd do that flying trick Newt loved so much.

But he didn't care how silly he looked because that's how much he loved Newt.


End file.
